It is often desirable to increase the permeability near an underground well, and it is known to apply mechanical forcing to attempt to increase permeability. However, such forcing has many parameters, and it is not a priori clear, or clear from prior work in this field, which parameters are result-effective. Accordingly, there is a need to identify and implement such result-effective parameters to improve permeability in underground wells.